narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiva
|kanji=シヴァ |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shiba-shin |literal english=The Auspicious One |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, Jikūkan Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Long |users=Ryoji Sogetsu |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} According to Ryoji, Shiva is one of the most powerful Jikūkan Ninjutsu currently in his possesion. This jutsu is only unique to Ryoji and can only be performed by activating the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is said to represent the "Heavens and Time" (天と時間, Ten to jikan), the antipode to Brahma, a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. With his right eye he can use Shiva, a unique space time manipulation jutsu that allows him to teleport himself or others to another location virtually instantaneously. He does this by means of displacing himself through an alternate dimension briefly and reappearing in a desired location. Originally when he first awakened this technique he teleported from the outskirts of the fire country towards the leaf village though he could not completely control the exact location he wanted to teleport to and ended up on the other side of the leaf village as he wanted to teleport himself at the centre of the village. After spending a lot of time training he was later able to teleport from one place to another with more accuracy, teleporting to just outside a location he'd been to before, with only just imagining or thinking about the place and teleporting their in an instant. In principle, this jutsu is similar to the Reverse Summoning Technique, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere else. He will only teleport to an area he is familiar with or that he can clearly see at the time or has seen in the past. In order to teleport other objects or people he needs to touch them physically which he usually does by placing his hands on a persons shoulders or on an object. He has enough control over his ability that he is able to teleport others without necessarily teleporting himself. He is also capable of teleporting massive objects or beings, such as when he used this jutsu during his confrontation with the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, by touching the demon fox he was able to teleport it to another location, but the amount of chakra required to teleport something of that massive size is great, as such it can leave him in an exhausted state. This teleportation jutsu allows Ryoji to dodge attacks from point blank range, though he needs to be fast enough in order to see the attack coming and then teleport away to safety, if he can’t see the attack coming he can’t react to it in proper time. This jutsu makes its possible for him to escape from dangerous situations and allow his partners or allies a chance to escape as he can teleport them away to safety. During his fight against Shirou uchiha he was able to teleport away to safety when the latter fired two arrows from his own version of Susanoo, this makes the jutsu a good defensive technique. Influence In the Hindu religion, Shiva the Destroyer is one of the three principle deities of the Trimurti (Hindu Triad) along with Brahma the Creator and Vishnu the Preserver. He originally evolved from the early Vedic god, Rudra, and is now the supreme deity within Shaivism, a branch of Hinduism that focuses on the worship of Shiva. While he is is known as the destroyer, he is also considered to be a benevolent and beneficial force, as without destruction, new creation couldn't take place. He also act against premature destruction, going far enough to withstand great suffering. He is depicted with up to four arms, a third eye, a blue throat, matted hair, carrying a trident and a drum, is often accompanied by a serpent and rides on the back od the sacred bull Nandi. Category:Ryoji's Jutsu